


The Prodigal Child

by elii, Skullkidd_bee



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Family, Farcry - Freeform, Farcry 5 - Freeform, Gay, Lots of Angst, M/M, angsty teen - Freeform, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elii/pseuds/elii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullkidd_bee/pseuds/Skullkidd_bee
Summary: Twitch pretty much raised herself, but when her mother dies, she has to set out in search of a father she never knew.
Relationships: Faith Seed/Aless Rook, Jacob Seed/Jude Holliday, Nick Rye/Sam Aileron, Selene Reyes/Twitch Seed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Prodigal Child

**Author's Note:**

> Alessandra Rook belongs to Baberahamlinkin  
> Jude Holliday belongs to Elii  
> Sam Aileron belongs to @ wewillryesagain on Tumblr  
> This chapter takes place in 2016

The door of the Spread Eagle opened, prompting Mary-May Fairgrave to look up from the glass she’d been drying. She was surprised to see a young girl with fiery red hair walk into the bar. “Hey, sweetheart, what can I do for you?” She asked, leaning on the bar with a smile. She assumed the child was lost, as she couldn’t have been more than 13 years old.  
The girl smiled. “I’ll take a burger and a coke.” She ordered as she sat down at the bar.  
Mary-May nodded and called back the order, filling up a cup with the desired beverage as she examined the girl’s features.  
The red-haired girl was short, with dark brown eyes and a ring through her nose that made Mary-May think of a bull. She was covered in freckles, every bit of skin in sight covered in them.  
Mary-May set the drink in front of the girl and leaned on the bar. “Darlin’, I know everyone in this county and I don’t know you.” She said with a laugh.  
The girl sipped at her coke and nodded. “I’m Twitch.” She said.  
The woman quirked a brow. “What kinda name is that?”  
“Well, my real name is Tempest, but they call me Twitch because-” The girl started but was cut off when her hand spasmed. “-That.” She finished, taking another drink.  
Mary-May looked at her and then laughed. “Well, it’s nice to meet ya, Twitch, I’m Mary-May Fairgrave.” She offered her hand and Twitch shook it. “Now, where are your folks?” She asked.  
Twitch shook her head. “That’s actually why I’m here. Looking for my dad.”  
The woman was caught off guard. “You- you mean to tell me you came here all by yourself?” She asked, fetching the girl’s order from the window and setting it in front of her.  
Twitch glowed with pride and nodded. “Yep, thanks.” She said, digging into her meal with zero hesitation.  
Mary-May watched her eat. “You’re a strange character, Twitch.” She sighed and leaned on the bar again, pushing a hand through her blonde hair. “Like I said, I know everyone in Hope County. If your daddy’s here, I know him.”  
Twitch looked up, still chewing. She quickly swallowed the bite, choking a little before she took a sip of her coke and caught her breath. “His name is Jacob Seed.”  
Mary-May paused as she recognized the name immediately. She saw the resemblance, but was still unsure. “Jacob Seed? Are you sure?”  
Twitch nodded, furrowing her brows as she swallowed another bite of food. “Yeah, why?”  
The woman threw her head back in laughter. “Whoo, wait till Joseph find out about this!” She howled, turning all eyes on her. She looked around and pointed at Twitch. “This is Jacob Seed’s daughter!”  
The bar was silent for a moment before it too erupted in laughter.  
Twitch was confused, looking around at everyone. “Wait, who’s Joseph? What’s so funny?” She asked, though her voice was drowned out by the laughter.  
“Dustin, cover the bar!” Mary-May called as the laughter died down. She looked at Twitch as she walked out from behind the bar. “Come on kid, you gotta see for yourself.”  
Twitch shrugged and followed. 

~~~~

Twitch rolled to a stop behind the baby blue truck on the side of the road. She got off her bike and removed her helmet, holding it under her arm as Mary-May got out of the truck and walked towards her.  
The woman pointed out into the field next to the road, where a single, wooden church building stood alone. “Jacob’s in there.”  
Twitch stared at the church before looking up at Mary-May. “You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me.” She whispered under her breath.  
“They’re friendly, just a little on the strange side.” The woman said with a shrug, her hand on her hip.  
Twitch exhaled heavily and put her helmet on the back of her bike. “Alright. Thanks.” She said as she began to walk towards the church.  
“No problem, Twitch. Don’t be a stranger, now!” Mary-May called back as she got into her truck and started it, driving away.  
Twitch walked through the field, unzipping her leather jacket to reveal a faded RATM shirt. She ran a hand through her shoulder-blade length hair, trying to tame her wild locks. Nervousness gnawed at her stomach, but she figured if needed, she could always jump on her bike and skip town. As she approached the church, she was met with two men who smiled at her.  
“Hello, sister, do you wish to join the congregation?” One man asked, gesturing towards the church.  
Twitch couldn’t help the look of dread that crossed her face. “Eh, when does it end?” She asked, hearing a muffled voice speaking from behind the door.  
The first man shrugged. “The Father’s messages are not bound by time.” He said.  
Twitch groaned inwardly and nodded. “Alright, yeah.” She agreed.  
The man smiled and opened the door for her, revealing a dimly-lit service.  
The girl walked inside, meeting every pair of eyes that dare throw judgements, taking a seat in the back to watch the sermon in silence.  
On the stage, a man with dark brown hair pulled back into a man-bun preached fervently, looking out upon the congregation with baby blue eyes tinted by yellow aviators. On one side of the stage stood another dark-haired man who looked very well-groomed and next to him was a young woman in a white dress.  
Then Twitch spotted him.  
He was tall, easily over 6’, with short red hair and piercing blue eyes that glared out at  
the crowd. His face and arms were scarred, just as Twitch’s mother had recounted to her daughter.  
The girl sighed and settled into the uncomfortable wooden pew, the sermon serving as a sort of white noise as she drifted off. 

~~~~

“Wake up… You must have drifted off during the Father’s message…”  
Twitch snapped awake when she sensed someone near her, and opened her eyes to see the young woman from the stage smiling at her. She sat up and offered a half-smile. “Ah, my bad, I didn’t sleep much last night.” She lied.  
The woman smiled and stood up, offering her hand. “I’m Faith. Come with me, you simply must meet the Father.” She said in a bubbly tone.  
Twitch shrugged and took her hand, standing up and allowing herself to be led outside of the church. She looked Faith up and down, getting a bad feeling from this “congregation.”  
“Father!” Faith called, running towards the man through the field where several of the attendees were gathered and talking to each other.  
The man turned around and looked upon the red-haired girl with a smile. He held his arms out. “Welcome, lamb.” His voice seemed to project even in the open air.  
Twitch gave a half smile and nodded. “Yeah, thanks, glad to be here.” She said awkwardly, making eye contact with the red-haired man she’d spotted on stage earlier.  
The Father wrapped his arms around Twitch, much to the surprise of her.  
“Woah- hey- okay, we hug here, alright…” She mumbled, giving him a friendly pat on the back.  
“Tell me, what brought you to our garden?” The man asked as he pulled away.  
Twitch looked at the red-haired man and pointed. “Him. I need to talk to him.” She said simply.  
The red-haired man looked down at her and quirked a brow. His face was unkind and cold, but that didn’t intimidate her.  
“Ah, my brother, Jacob.” The man stood straight and stepped aside. “We’ll leave you be.” He said, walking away with Faith and the other man who had been on stage.  
Twitch nodded after them and turned to Jacob, who was silent. She stepped forward and crossed her arms over her chest, looking up at him. “Do you remember Sabrina Edwards?” She asked.  
“No.” The man responded coldly, clearly wanting nothing to do with the child.  
“Hm. Lincoln, Nebraska, 13/14 years ago?”  
Jacob’s lip twitched and the girl smiled.  
“Oh so you do remember her. Well, she got pregnant after you two hooked up.” The girl started, watching his face for any tells.  
Jacob looked down at her, his blue eyes wide in shock.  
Twitch grinned. “Nice to finally meet ya, dad.”


End file.
